seedrianfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bunnyboo50
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Seedrian Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi Bunnyboo! Its me Ivy! =D. I think this is an awesome wiki, im getting started on my articles right away! (I love seedrians, my favorite is Cosmo and Starla). Also I've got a new seedrian minigame Im working on called Seedrians Unite. Although I have no idea what to use, it isnt completly like Chronicles of Seedrian, although Cosmo is one of the main characters (there are tonnes of fan characters in it) so if you have any ideas or want to have a character in it then just tell me! IvyTheHedgehog 15:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Ill look after it! Sure, I'll look after the Wiki! IvyTheHedgehog 18:02, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Um, what do you do it nobody likes your OC? Should I get rid of her or something? Is she a Mary sue? Or is she completely fine? Thank you for making such an amazing wiki! (Even though no one likes my work! Bye now!) So, I made some pages, Scarlet the rose seedrian, Icy the snow seedrian,Laura the pumpkin seedrian, Lilly the leaf seedrian,Stella the sunflower seedrian, and The rainbow writing club. All the information on these pages are now in accurate. I would like you to delete them all. (Because I don't know how.)She Tsuboni (talk) 08:01, June 19, 2018 (UTC)Asheteru, Tsuboni